


Good Morning

by SalazarTipton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Mornings, jimon, soft boyfriends, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Jace wakes up in Simon's bed surrounded by warmth and happiness.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceciwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciwrites/gifts).



> Ceci, Happy early birthday, babe! You know I can never wait to give gifts. You mean the world to me and I'm so happy you're in my life. I love and adore you. <3
> 
> Inspired by this [moodboard](http://peachstiles.tumblr.com/post/157305157928/soft-mornings-jimon-fic-on-ao3-for)

“Simon! I’m off to work. Don’t sleep all day, okay? Hope to see you at the Synagogue tonight!” Jace heard faintly beyond his haze of sleep. 

 

He wasn’t going to think anything of it until someone next to him yelled back, “Okay, Mom! Have a good day!”

 

There was a bit of rustling and the bed shook beneath him as the person that had yelled tucked themself against Jace’s side and gave a warm sigh into his chest. Jace tried to pry his eyes open to get some context, but they hurt too much to do so. Instead, he slung an arm around the person and settled back into his pillow. 

 

The smooth coolness of the person’s skin under his fingertips felt familiar as traced along their ribs without putting any thought into doing so. He felt so at ease and comfortable he didn’t worry about his confusion. He felt warm energy all around him and felt completely safe, so he let sleep overtake him again without any fuss. 

 

What seemed simultaneously not long enough and too long later, Jace’s eyes slowly peeled themselves open to be blinded by the bright room. He stretched out his legs and tried to sit up, but realized someone was holding him around the middle. He smiled to himself, remembering everything that happened last night. 

 

_ “Just talk to him,” Alec groaned. Jace didn’t blame him for his attitude. He’d been pacing across the floor for a good twenty minutes arguing with himself about how to make these feelings go away.  _

 

_ “How can I ‘just talk to him’? It’s not like with you and Magnus. You guys are, like, destined, okay? Simon and I? The guy has held a blade to my throat and insults me regularly,” Jace whined back.  _

 

_ “We’ve been over this!” Alec said, exacerbated. “You’re the one that set that bar. You’re always poking fun and being a little threatening with all the bravado. You can change it if you just explain why you’ve been such an ass.” He stood up to leave Jace’s room. “Go, now.  I’m not talking about this anymore until you’ve talked to him!”  _

 

_ Jace scrubbed a hand down his face and threw himself onto his bed. Clearly, Alec had no sympathy for his situation. Before he could commit to another night of wallowing, his phone went off with a text from Alec telling him to get off his ass and get it done already.  _

 

Jace slowly brought Simon’s hand up to his lips a pressed kisses lightly against his knuckles. His smile grew wider when he felt Simon press himself fully against him and give him a little squeeze. He felt Simon’s lips graze along the base of his neck when he nuzzled in closer. 

 

“G’morning,” Simon mumbled into his skin. 

 

“Shh, we’re not awake yet. Just sleep,” Jace whispered back and pulled the blanket back over both of them. 

 

Simon smiled against his shoulder and shook his head, but didn’t say anything in disagreement. They just laid there in the warm, light feeling of each other--of finally being in each other’s company without the weight of their unsaid feelings between them. For the first time, they were able to just enjoy each other’s company to its full extent. Jace’s chest began to tighten as he thought about all they confessed to each other last night. 

 

_ “Jace--what are you doing?” Simon spluttered at Jace as he snuck him up the stairs and into his room. “I got your text and I have no idea what you’re so freaked about.” _

 

_ He closed the door and crossed his arms, waiting for Jace to explain himself.  _

 

_ Explaining himself and everything he was feeling was the sole reason he came, but now that it was time to get down to it, Jace had no idea what to say. He opened his mouth to say something, anything.  _

 

_ “I can’t do this anymore,” Jace said in a rush. The movement of his arms accentuating his words cause some of his hair to fall in his face. He pushed it back behind his ear in a rush.  _

 

_ “Can’t do what? You’re making no sense.” _

 

_ “This--this--this whatever is going on! I can’t take anymore of it: the bickering and the insults and intimidating. It’s not doing me any good, but I have no idea what it’s purpose has been for you. Like, I thought this would just go away, but each time I see you it just gets worse and--” _

 

_ “What gets worse? Jace, what the hell are you talking about? Is this because I’m no longer a harmless mundane? Is it because I actually have some power now?” Simon hypothesized. He stepped forward until he was nearly chest to chest with Jace.  _

 

_ “No, no, not that,” Jace whispered. His proximity to Simon and those warm eyes melted all that annoyed confusion out of him. He let out a soft sigh and looked past Simon at the window. “I’m talking about my...uh, my feelings,” he finally admitted, “my feelings for you, that is.” _

 

Jace turned over in tiny wriggles until he was facing Simon. Everything felt honeyed over: the soft warmth of the blanket, the feeling of Simon’s chest pressed against his back, how their fingers glided over each other’s skin as the sun tried to peek through the blinds. Jace traced the lines of light the made on Simon’s skin. Simon watched him with a relaxed expression, just taking in the feel of Jace’s ministrations and being the center of his attention. 

 

He leaned over to press a soft kiss against Jace’s temple and smoothed his sleep mussed hair out of his face, so Simon could properly see those beautiful, mismatched eyes so casually that it would be easy to think they’d been waking up like this for years instead of just this once so far. Jace looked at him for a beat before he smiled large and bright. He leaned in a pressed a languid kiss to Simon’s lips. 

 

“Okay,” Jace whispered without moving away, “now it’s a good morning.”

 

Simon balked out a laugh against Jace’s lips and pushed him back into the pillows. He quickly followed to cup his face and kiss Jace silly while they both giggled. Their bodies melded together and their laughs devolved into soft hitches of breath and moans. It really was a good morning. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 Please let me know what you think! Feedback helps me know what to write and keeps me going. I'm always taking prompts over on my blog: [peachstiles](http://peachstiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
